With the increasing popularity of public clouds as a data storage platform or data protection environment, enterprises have started looking at public clouds as a possible deployment platform not only for data protection but also for enterprise-class applications, such as databases and email applications. In this regard, it is often the case that an enterprise needs several copies of such enterprise applications, where each copy may relate to a different use case of the enterprise. For example, such use cases may include backup, archiving, Governance-Risk-Compliance (GRC) preservation, testing and development, and analytics.
While various approaches have been devised for managing the various instances of enterprise-class applications in private datacenters and storage environments, those approaches are not available and/or are inapplicable for use in public cloud environments. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide copy data management of applications that are deployed in public cloud data storage and/or data protection environments.